Reborn Knight-135
The Reborn Knight-1305, is a line of Reborn android medics and low soldiers. They were created by Exter basing their design entirely in the Atlesian Knight-135, the main reason to do that is to rub his superiority in Atlas' face as he shows to the army that he can take anything from them and make it infinetely better. He said the AK-135 were so primitive that they could only be medics instead of fighters. 'Appearance' The Reborn-135's body is humanoid in shape and a metallic black in color, with blue highlights on certain parts of its body, particularly its "face" and chestplate. They possess retractable wrist-mounted blades that also have blue lines along their length, mainly for medical uses but can also be used in combat, each time they go into the body they get sterilized. A retractable visor-mask covers its face when it is activated. The "face" has a lower jaw but is otherwise completely blank, with a smooth, bright-blue surface and no facial features. The inside of the android does not seem to have any discernible mechanical configuration, comprised completely of a bright-blue color mainly to don't allow the enemies to maniuplate it while still operative. The Knight-135 shares the same color scheme as the others reborn androids, implying that they are of the same line of products. 'Features and Capabilities' Reborn Knight-130 are extremely weak in comparison to huntsmen and huntresses, who easily can defeat several large groups of them. At the start of the fight scenes, they adopt a fist-fighting stance and appear to be comfortable using their hands in combat. They are also able to change their hands into revolving automatic weapons or alternatively, into large curved, wrist-mounted blades, fighting with both in a dual-wielding style. However, their main directive is to be medics and most of the time are away of the battlegrounds so most of their energy and features is focused on those aspects, they are mainly medics and surgeons as they just keep stable the wounded soldiers and cure non-lethal injuries. Their Riot shield have a scanner on the superior part to analize all the body of the patient and be able to operate as soon as they can. At the beginning they appear to possess a certain level of artificial intelligence, since one is shown to speak, albeit primitively, towards their aggressors. They can also signal to each other using hand gestures to begin attacking and also assing roles between the units. After Exter leaves the Blackgate prison he decides to start taking everything seriously and give more advanced AI to the androids in form of an upgrade, "Adtigence MK2", which is a logarithm to give a medic personality but can also allow the androids to evolve and progress without leave their main directive meaning they are completely loyal and even though they can be more experienced will still continue with their designation. They are weaker in combat since they are a lot more precise with medic designations like surgeries. These androids like all the others Adtigences need to recharge their SDB (Specialized Dust Battery) once per day, normally half of them do it during night and the other half during the day in order to always have operative medics.